Blessing in Disguise
by Demented Dope
Summary: What would you do it you went to the doctor and accidently got artificial inseminated instead? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ok Guys here'a New Story I have been wanting to write. I got the idea from Japanime Girl. I'm not stealing her story. I emailed her and asked her if I could do an Inuyasha version to her story 'Pan the Virgin' (which by the way I highly recommend it)

This is a Kag/Sess story but starts off as a Sess/Kagura story.

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR SAM GOODY'S

Chapter One Blessing In Disguise

July 15, 2008 Tuesday

"Kagome don't forget that you have a check up today at noon!"

"I know mom! Im18 and she still treats me like a baby." I got dressed in black skirt and a blue dress shirt. I went downstairs to find my mom cooking breakfast.

"I'm not hungry. I'll just go out to lunch after my appointment." I walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Since I graduated last year I have been working at Sam Goody's in the mall just about every day, but today I had the day off.

I looked at the clock. "Mom I'm going now. See ya later." I grabbed my keys and went to my car. My car isn't one of the best but I loved it. It is a black Ford Escort standard.

I get to the clinic about thirty minutes before my appointment. _Now I just have to sit and wait. _

I was watching all the little kids running around the place playing with toys; when I looked up and saw something I have seen only on one family. Silver hair and amber eyes.

_Does Inuyasha have a brother? _

The woman whom I assumed was his wife when to check in at the little window, while he sat down in the waiting room with a newspaper.

I was opening my mouth to ask if he knew Inuyasha but the nurse called my name.

The man looked up from his paper and our eyes met. _I definitely have to ask Inuyasha tonight.. _

I got up and followed the nurse into the office. She took me to one of the rooms and like every other time I've been here said..

"The Doctor will be with you shortly." That's a load of bull..I usually have to wait about an hour in here.

I laid back on that bed that is not very comfortable and dozed off.

this is happening while kagome is asleep

"Doctor Mrs. Tashio is waiting on you to artificially inseminate her."

"What? It was on Miss Higurashi chart that she was to be inseminated.."

"I guess the papers got messed up..Did you already inseminate her?'

"Yes she was asleep but I did it anyways.. oh god.. we can't let anybody know about this. Miss Higurashi will think that she got pregnant from her last boyfriend and we tell the Tashio's it didn't work.. I'll inject some liquid in her.."

The nurse know as Cho stood there and watched the doctor leave. _That's not right those two deserve to know they may have a baby together._

I woke up a little later to the Doctor Saito waking me up.

"Sorry about that. I thought it would be a longer wait." I yawned.

"Don't worry about it. Now your just here for a check up so lets get started."

After my visit I left the clinic and went to The Ramen House. It is owned by my friend Inuyasha.

I walked inside and the host sat me at a table. When the waiter came I told him what I wanted and asked if Inuyasha was around.

"Yes ma'am he's in the back. Shall I get him for you?"

"If its not too much trouble. Thank you." The waiter walked back into the kitchen and a few minutes later Inuyasha come out and head toward me.

"Hey Kagome. What are you doing here?" He sat down across from me.

"I'm here to eat and ask you a question."

"Ok." The waiter came back with my food then went back into the kitchen.

"Well today I went to get a check up and while I was waiting I saw something interesting. Do you have a brother?"

"A half-brother, why do you ask?"

" I saw him there with whom I assumed was his wife. Why haven't you ever told me that you had a brother?" I started eating while I listened to Inuyasha talk.

"Yeah that was his wife Kagura, We don't get along Kags. He's the total opposite of me! He's rude, cold-hearted and a bastard."

I paused in eating. " Inuyasha he cant be that bad. Have you ever tried to get along with him?"

"No. I don't plan on finding out either. New Topic. Kouga wants to go out with you this Saturday. "

I choked on my food. " What?" Kouga was one of Inuyahsa's friends from when he went a semester of college. He decided it want for him and he wanted to open up a restaurant.

"Come on Kags. He really likes you; I know all that 'my woman' gets on your nerves but he's not that bad."

"I know Yasha. I'm just not that into dating. I'd rather find a guy I connect with as friends and emotionally before I jump in bed with them. You know Kouga has a reputation for loving and leaving. I don't want that." I push my plate away I lost my appetite.

"I understand Kags. well this place isn't going to run its self; I got some work to do. I'll talk to you later. Bye" I told him bye and looked at my watch. It was almost four o'clock.

'I guess I can go to my pond'. I paid my bill and heading down the street to the park. I love nature but since I live in a big city there really isn't much trees except for the park down on 5th avenue. It was two blocks of heaven to me.

When I got to the park I went to the pond off to the side, hidden mostly by trees most people preferred to stay by the biggest one in the middle of the pond , which is the reason why I like this one. I sat down took my black flip flops and placed my feet in the cool water. After sitting there for an hour just thinking about random things. I decided to head home.

When I got home my little brother Souta rand outside to greet me. He ran into me and hugged my waist.

"Sissy! Your not sick are you? The doctor said your ok??" he looked up at me and I smiled at him.

"Yes Penguin I'm fine." I smiled at the nickname; I started calling him that when he was 2 and mom decided to take him to the zoo and he fell in love with the penguins.

"Yay! Will you play with me later?" He had a big smile on his face.

"Yea Penguin. Now come on dinner should be ready."

Dinner and the rest of the night flew by and so did the next two weeks.

July 30th Wednesday

I woke up and rolled over. ' man I have a headache and feel sick." I stood up and ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach.

This routine happened for the next couple of days. That Friday I made an appointment with my doctor.

'Here I am in this damn waiting room twice in a month.'

"Kagome Higurashi?" I stand up and followed the nurse back into one of the rooms. His time I didn't have to wait long. The doctor came in within fifteen minutes.

"Hello Kagome. How have you been?" He looked at my chart.

"I've been sick. I have vomited for the past three days." He looked up.

"Ok Let's take some blood and a urine sample and test for everything to be sure. A nurse should be in soon" he went to walk out.

"Doctor? How long will these test take?" he stopped and turned back around.

"Well the lab isn't that backed up so about 90 minutes or so. You can either wait or we can call you later."

"I'll just wait if you don't mind."

"It's fine. You can just in in here if you like. Ill come back when I have the results."

"thanks doctor" after he left a nurse came in and gave me the urine cup and took some blood. When I was done filling it up she left and I fell asleep.

"Kagome? Kagome Your tests are back." I groaned and sat up.

I looked at the doctor. "Well what do I have?"

He smiled " Well Congratulations'! Your Pregnant!"

"What??" I screamed.

"Your Pregnant." He repeated.

"Doctor that isn't possible! I'm a virgin!" his eyes got big.

"what?"

"I'm a virgin! I haven't had sex! I cant be pregnant. Your test is wrong!"

"Ok I'll run the test again. Why don't you go home and I'll call you."

"Alright. Call me on my cell." I got up and walked out. I was surprised my legs worked.

I decided to drive to the park and hang around my pond. It always helps clear my mind.

I parked and got out. The weather was nice; it wasn't to hot and the sky was a very pretty blue. I started heading toward my pond. 'I cant be pregnant. No way. Mom is going to kill me! I'm not ready for a baby.' I sighed and sat down at the pond. It had lily pads all over it and you could see the fish in it. I sat down and took my shoes off and put my feet in. I laid back and watched one lone cloud in the sky. I sat there for what seemed hours till my phone started ringing. I jumped up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kagome Higurashi? It's doctor Saito. I ran the test again and its positive. You're pregnant."

"Doctor how is that possible?"

"Ive set up an appointment for Monday at 10 so we can talk about it ok?"

"Alright doctor ill se you then." I hung up and laid back down. 'Pregnant? Oh man this weekend is going to drag on.' All weekend I kept thinking about my 'maybe baby.'

Monday morning rang in with more vomiting. After my shower I drank some orange juice and kissed mom and headed to the doctor's. As I was sitting in that god forsaken waiting room again, in walked Inuyasha's brother and his wife.

"Kagome Higurashi?" I followed the nurse to the doctors office. When I walk in I notice three chairs in front of his desk. I sit on the far right.

"Ah Kagome, we have to wait on someone. Here they are now."

I turned around to see the door open and in walked Inuyasha's brother and his wife. He sat on the far left with Kagura in the middle.

"Doctor Saito what is going on?" I didn't want to discuss my pregnancy problems with other people in here.

He cleared his throat.

"There is no easy way to say this. Both of you had appoints on July 15th. Miss Higurashi had a check up and Mrs. Tashio came in for and insemination and somehow the charts got mixed up and Miss Higurashi got inseminated instead."

My mouth dropped.

" How can you let this happen?" Mr. Tashio said.

" Mr. Tashio it was purely an accident. We weren't going to say anything. Hoping that the insemination didn't take; but Miss Higurashi came in this week with symptoms and we ran the test twice and yes she's pregnant."

I shot of out my chair.

"Not say anything?! You weren't going to say anything?! You just got me pregnant by this man. You have ruined my life." I sat back down and put my head in my hands. 'oh god'

"How do we know that the baby is Sesshomaru's? She could be a whore who set all this up to get our fortune." Kagura shrieked.

I jumped up again and glared at her. "listen here wench! I'm not a gold digging whore. I'm a virgin! And if I wanted the damn Tashio fortune I would have seduced Inuyasha!" I sat back down and kept the mantra 'Don't Punch her' running through my mind.

Sesshomaru looked at the doctor. "Is she a virgin?"

"I haven't done the test but if Kagome is a very honest girl. I'm sure she's telling the truth."

He nodded and looked at me. "What will you do with the Child?"

"She'll get rid of it of course! No one but me will have your baby!"

I looked into his amber eyes. " I have no idea." he got up and gave me his card.

"When you do, let me know. Come Kagura." he walked out with Kagura behind him screaming.

"Tell her to abort it Sessy!"

I looked at the doctor. "You've ruined my life. You better have a damn good lawyer." I walked to my car and just sat there thinking. 'Im Pregnant. Im pregnant by a stranger. I'm pregnant by Inuyasha's brother.'

I started my car and headed to the Ramen House. I ran inside and headed to the kitchen, ignoring the waiter who were yelling at me.

"Inuyasha!" I saw him run out of his office.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" He made his way toward me. I couldn't stand it anymore. I started crying, I hugged him and whispered.

"I'm Pregnant Yasha." He pulled back.

"What! How is that possible? Come into my office and lets talk about it." He led me into his office and we sat down on his leather couch. I leaned on his shoulder and told him what happened.

"We'll sue for everything you can use my lawyer Miroku. Have you decide what to do?"

I shook my head " I don't know. You know I love kids but this isn't how I thought I would have babies! And your brother is the father!"

Silence settled over the office. After a few minutes Inuyasha broke it.

"ok here is what we do. We'll say its mine. No one needs to know its Sesshomaru's"

My head shot up. "What Yasha?"

"We'll say it's mine. This way you can keep it and Sesshomaru and Kagura wont have to worry about it. Hell we already know they don't give a shit about it."

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru gave me his card and told me to call him when I figured out what I am going to do. I think he somewhat cares."

He snorted. " Do you want to keep it?" "Yes. I know this is how I wanted it but it's a baby Inuyasha I cant get rid of it or kill it. Even if it was by mistake. Its my baby."

"Alright we'll tell everyone its mine ok?" I nodded. "Now go home and rest" he walked me out to my car and promised to come over tonight to help me tell mom.

Instead of going home I went to my pond. I sat there for about a half an hour before I got the courage to call Sesshomaru. He answered on the second ring.

"Speak"

"Hello Mr. Tashio this is Kagome Higurashi." I paused to see if he remembered me but felt kind of stupid. 'How do you forget a girl who is pregnant by you? Idiot'

"Continue." ' wow he's a talker'

"I've decided to keep the baby."

"Hn. I assume you want money miss Higurashi." I gasped. 'how dare he'

" I most certainly do not! I don't need anything from you!"

"I wont have a child of mine poor."

"The child wont be poor. Inuyasha and I can give him or her a comfortable life."

"My half-brother is not going to raise my child"

"It's not your child! It's mine!"

"Miss Higurashi Do you need a biology Lessen? It has twenty-three of my chromosomes."

I sighed " I know its your biologically Mr. Tashio but your wife isn't going to like that you are in this baby's life."

"I'll deal with her. Can you meet me at my office tomorrow at lunch to discuss this further?"

"I've got to work. I took off today I cant take off tomorrow too."

"Quit. You will not risk my heir. Be here at lunch." then the line went dead. I scoffed. 'I am not going to quit my job. He is a bastard'

I looked at 'I'll go home and take a nap before Inuyasha comes over. Its been a long day.'

As I was driving home my phone started ringing; I didn't recognize the number but I stilled answered it.

"Hello?"

"Your little bitch! Why are you keeping it? He's not going to give you any money. I'm suppose to be caring his baby not you! If you don't get rid of it I will!"

I heard the dial tone. 'huh that was interesting, I guess he told her.'

When I got home it was about two. "Mama?" I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes Hunny?" She was at the sink doing dishes.

"I'm going to take a nap ok?"

She dried her hands and turned toward me. "Sure. But first what did the doctor say?"

I cleared my throat. "Can you wait till I get up? I feel faint." She came over and kissed my forehead.

"Sure hunny. We'll talk when you get up." I nodded and headed up to my room and feel asleep.

"Sissy." I felt someone shaking me. "Sissy! Puppy is Downstairs!"

I moaned "ok Pen. I'll be down in a minutes." I looked at my clock. ' It's nine o'clock?! I must have been tired'

I went into my bathroom and wiped my face and of course vomited. After I brushed my teeth; I turned and looked at my stomach in the mirror. 'I'm going to get fat. But im going to have a baby.' I smiled. The first time I smiled since I found out I was in the predicament. I headed downstairs to see mom and Inuyasha on the couch talking.

"Sorry I must have been really tired." I sat down in the chair in front of the couch.

"So what did the doctor say Kagome." I looked at Inuyasha and cleared my throat.

"Mama when I went for my check up they mixed up my chart with Inuyaha's sister-in-law's and I got inseminated instead… I'm Pregnant mama. We were planning on saying it was Inuyasha's and he was going to help me to take care of it." Mama's mouth was hanging open.

I smiled "Say something Mama."

She smiled " I'm going to have a grandbaby."

Inuyasha laughed "See and you were worried."

"So what did Inuyasha's brother say?" I sighed.

"well I called him earlier and he insists on being in his child's life. Which is understandable. I told him that I didn't want any money or anything like that; that me and Inuyasha would raise the baby. He said no. Then he went on to say that he wants me to quit my job so I wont risk the baby. I may do that why I'm further along though."

Inuyasha looked at me with hurt in his eyes. "I thought we were going to raise him or her together."

"I'm going to talk to Sesshomaru tomorrow and we'll find out for sure. I have no idea how he wants to do this." I looked at mama. "Oh yea I want to sue Doctor Saito."

"Well of course! But im going to be a grandma! Im so excited" Mama went off into the to get some tea.

"Hey Kags look at it this way. You're the next virgin mary." He started laughing and I threw a pillow at him.

Mamma came back with the tea and we continued to talk about the baby until Inuyasha had to leave.

I went to bed thinking about how tomorrow ill turn out.

Tuesday 5th

I woke up around nineish and went straight to the porcelain bowl then came my normal bathroom routine. After that I went downstairs and I had a light breakfast. I looked at the clock. "Bye Mama I have to go see Mr. Tashio now."

"ok hunny be careful"

I drove to Tashio Inc. it wasn't that hard to find because it was the tallest building in the city. I walk into the building and head toward the reception desk and tell the girl, who is filing her nails, that I'm here to see Mr. Tashio. She rolled her eyes. "And who are you?"

"Kagome Higurashi." She checked her appointment list.

"I don't see your name, sorry Goodbye." She went back to her nails.

I sighed and was about to snap at the girl when her phone rang.

"Yura it's Keade. Mr. Tashio's secretary. There should be a woman named Kagome Higurashi coming in to see Mr. Tashio. When she gets here send her up."

I smirked as Keade hunt up. "Which floor is he on?"

"150th"

"Thank you." I walked to the elevator and sighed. 'this is going to be a long wait on the elevator. After a few minutes of waiting it came down and a few people got on with me.

There was a woman with jet black hair blocking the numbers.

"Could you push 150 please?" Everyone in the elevator looked at me.

"Are you sure it's 150?" She asked

I sighed. 'what is with these people?'

"Yes I'm here to see Sesshomaru! Now push the damn button or move and ill do it. !"

' I know I'm only a few weeks pregnant but when do mood swings set in?' I held my head and I could feel everyone looking at me. I didn't care.

By the 75th floor it was just me and that woman. 'great.'

"How do you know Mr. Tashio?" I looked at the control panel. 'crap she pressed 130th and we are only on 87'

"That really isn't your business now is it?"

"It is when his Wife is my friend." I smiled

"Yes Kagura, lovely women. Oh here's your floor. Have a good day." I closed my eyes until I heard the ding signaling my arrival at the 150th color.

I walked off the elevator and toward the desk in front of me where a little old lady sat. She looked up and smiled. "Kagome Higurashi I presume?"

I smiled back. "Yes that's me"

Keade picked up the phone and pushed a button. "Sir Miss. Higurashi is here." she hung up and said "Go right in." I walked to the black door to the right and knocked. "Enter" I sighed. 'here comes hell.' I opened the door and glanced around and his desk was right in front of huge windows; there was a fireplace and leather couch to the left and on the right there was another black door.

"Miss Higurashi have a seat." My attention snapped back to the man in the room. I mentally groaned. 'crap'

I walked over to the chair in front of his desk and sat down. We stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Miss Hig-"

"Call me Kagome, please." he nodded

"Then you call me Sesshomaru." I nodded.

"Kagome you've decided you want to keep the child correct?" I nodded.

"Yes. I don't believe in destroying life for any reason. Especially a child's"

"Then you shall quit your job and move in with me" I blinked.

"what? "

"I don't repeat myself"

I just stared at him. 'move in with him? Hell no is he crazy? I'm not living with that with that witch he married' "Sorry Sesshomaru but no. I wont live with you and your wife. Also I already thought about quitting my job; but when I get further along. I don't think it will hurt to work now."

"I didn't say she would live with us. We're getting a divorce."

"What? Why?" 'oh great im breaking up a marriage.'

"I've decided to help raise this child and Kagura doesn't want me to. She thinks it should be destroyed." I sighed.

"Yeah she said that at the meeting and when she called me yesterday. Look wouldn't it be better for everyone if you forget about the baby and me; and we continue with the plan Me and Inuyasha came up with?"

"I won't abandon my child; we are having a child together even if we are strangers. Now will you move in with me?" I sat there and thought about it. 'I cant move in with them! Well he did say they were getting a divorce. Wait! Why does that matter to me?! Its not like Im his mistress! Ugh'

He stood up "Look Kagome, I'll pay you to live with me if its money you want."

I jumped up "what? I don't want your damn money! Do you think I'm a gold digger? Like I said before, if I wanted your money I would marry Inuyasha!" I stormed out of his office and soon out of his building.

September 17th Wednesday

The next six weeks went by like this: Vomiting in the morning, work all day, ignore calls from both Mr. and Mrs. Tashio but if the magazines are right its Miss Wind now, come home and sleep. Being pregnant is exhausting.

This morning wasn't an different; after a light breakfast I was on my way out the door when I collide with a body. I lost my balance but before I could fall backwards arms caught me.

"You've been avoiding my calls." I looked at my catcher and see amber eyes. 'crap. Great way to start a day.'

WHOOOOOO im back! So yeah. Sorry its been so long since ive done anything but read stories. I'm a lazy writer. Lol im sorry I just havent been in the mood and I wanted to get this first chapter done before I started on the other ones. The next chapter for Classroom Love is Almost finished. And im working on Falling For The Teacher too. I wont give a time they will be done cause im not good with Deadlines. I hope you like this one. My problem is I think my writing is horrible and not up to par with everyone else. Im working on it! So yeah. Ill update the other ones soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time:

This morning wasn't an different; after a light breakfast I was on my way out the door when I collide with a body. I lost my balance but before I could fall backwards arms caught me.

"You've been avoiding my calls." I looked at my catcher and see amber eyes. 'crap. Great way to start a day.'

Now:

"huh?" I looked up and to my surprise there stood Sesshomaru. 'Great'. I stepped back out of his arms. " What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"

"I'm a powerful businessman. I can find out anything. I'm here because you won't answer my calls."

"We'll I've had good reason not too; but ill call you later I don't have time to talk right now. I'm late for work." I moved to go around him but he blocked me.

"Yesterday was your last day. You will not be working any time soon" I gasped at him.

"What? What did you do? I like my job!"

"You are starting to show." He looked down at my little bump. "I wont have you working at this stage. One forceful bump and you could lose the child." I thought for a minute. ' it is getting harder to be care when caring the boxes at work.'

"I never thought about that. How about if I get a safer job?"

"hm. You'll work as my personal assistant. Be at the office tomorrow at eight." He turned around and starting heading back down the stairs. "Don't be late."

"Wait I don't want to work for you!" He didn't stop or even acknowledge id said anything. He got in his car and sped away.

I stomped my foot like a kid would. 'I don't want to work for him! He had no right to do that! Wait he may be lying. I'll call my boss.' I pulled out my cell and called Ami.

"Hello"

"Hey Ami it's Kagome. Did someone call there today about me?"

"Oh yes! Her name was Kaede. She said you got a job at Tashio Inc. ad Mr. Tashio's personal assistant. Good job Kagome! He's a hottie. Well I got to go. Good luck with your new job. Bye!

I pulled the phone away from my ear when I head the dial tone. 'Great. He told the truth. I'll just go tomorrow give him a piece of my mind then ill get my job back.'

I decided to go see Inuyasha. I haven't seen him much theses past few weeks; he has a new girl named kikyou.'

I drove to the Ramen House and went to my usual table. The waiter came over and I told him my order and asked it Inuyasha was in his office.

"No Miss he's not here tonight. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No thank you Hojo."

To bide my time till my food came I stared out the window. Outside the big bay window is a forest that Inuyasha and I use to wonder around in.

The waiter came back with my food and I started to eat when I noticed Inuyasha walk in with a woman who could pass for my twin.

'That must be Kikyou.' She had raven hair that barely touched her shoulders, big gray eyes, a slender frame and stood about 5'6 minus the heels.

"Inuyasha" I called out, he turned and smiled and guided Kikyou over towards me. When he got to my table I stood up and gave him a hug; She didn't look to happy about it.

"It's been awhile Kagome." He and Kikyou sat down across from me.

"Yeah it has. So this is Kikyou?" I smiled. 'maybe that will make her more comfortable.'

"Yes it is. Kikyou this is my old friend Kagome. Kagome this is the girl ive been seeing for awhile now, Kikyou."

I smiled and held out my hand. "It's Nice to finally meet you." She shook my hand and smiled.

"Same here. He talks about you all the time." I smacked him upside the head.

"You idiot. You don't talk about another girl when you are out with your girlfriend. Do I have to teach you everything?" Kikyou and I both started to laugh. Inuyasha ignored us.

"Are you alone Kags?"

"Yeah I came to see you because I've been busy lately but I'm getting ready to leave. Don't let me interrupt your date."

"Nonsense Kagome; I've been wanting to meet you for some time. Can we join you?" I smiled. 'I just might like this girl.'

"Sure." They sat down and the waiter brought them menus and took their order. As he left Kikyou started the conversation again.

"So Kagome, Inuyasha told me about the mix up at the doctor's office. That's so scary to me. I had a check up two days ago! It could have easily been me!" I looked at Inuyasha and glared. He laughed nervously.

"What it's not likes it's a secret! You're starting to show already." I sighed.

"I Know. Get what your idiotic brother did today. He called my boss and told her that I didn't need that job anymore because I got a job as his personal assistant. Well he had his secretary to it, he's to stuck up to do something like that himself."

"Oh that's a good job Kagome! Tashio Inc. pays very well."

"I didn't apply for it. That bastard showed up at the house today and basically demanded I work for him. He's worried that something will happen while im at work and I'll lose the baby."

Kikyou awed " He cares. That is a good sign." Inuyasha started laughing.

"That popsicle wont ever care about something. He probably just enjoys harassing you Kags." I sighed. 'I really don't wanna talk about this. Kikyou looks like a talker'

"So Kikyou, tell me about yourself."

I rolled my eyes. 'I'll never make that mistake again. She has rambled on for about an hour now'

"… and then I ran into Inu at the mall and we spent the day.." I sighed ' someone save me.' I jumped. 'my pants are vibrating? Oh my phone.'

"Sorry my phone is ringing." I dig it out of my pocket "Hello?"

"Be ready at 7:30. We are going to dinner." 'the nerve of some people'

"I'm not going to have dinner with you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha started laughing and Kikyou was silently clapping.

"Regardless of what you want you will be going. I'll be at your house at 7:30. Be ready, I don't like to be late."

"That bastard." Inuyasha started laughing.

"So I take it that was Sesshomaru huh?" Kikyou started squealing.

"Kagome has a date!"

"I'm not going, he is a conceited asshole who thinks that everyone should bend over backwards just to accommodate him." I stood up, I was ready to go home have a nice bath and forget all about him. "well im going to go home. Im tired and I want a bath."

Kikyou stood up "Of course you want to freshen up for your date. We have to go too. Inuyasha is meeting my parents tonight."

I laughed " Good luck Yasha." I hugged him and waved to Kikyou and made my way out of the restaurant.

As I was driving home my mind kept going back to Sesshomaru. ' Why does he want to have dinner with me? To make sure I show up tomorrow? Well he has another thing coming if he thinks im going to work for him. All that has changed is I get to tell him off tonight instead of tomorrow. Wait when did I decide to go?' I groaned as I pulled into my driveway and entered the house and head to my room. ' Now time for a bath.' I peaked my head into my little brothers room.

" Hey Pen. Where's mama?" He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, most of his attention still on the video game he was playing.

"She's out back Sissy." He refocused on his game and whined he got killed.

" Well when she comes in can you tell her I'm expecting someone at 7:30? I'm going to be taking a bath. He agreed and went into gamer mode again.

'Video games are hypnotic.' I headed to my bathroom and started my bath, gathered my supplies and slipped out of my clothes and into the hot water. " ahh this feels good." 'Why is he wanting me around now? Maybe he wanted to wait till he was divorced? To avoid scandal? He doesn't seem to be the type who worries about what people think about him. It wouldn't be that big of a scandal. Its not like him his mistress. Im just the woman who is having his baby. Yeah. Like people are going to believe that.' I sighed and sank lower into the water. ' I have to admit he is a beautiful man. A baby with silver hair would be adorable. Or one with his incredible amber eyes. I should stop this train of thought.' I did my hygiene routine and soaked for a little bit and got out. I started blow-drying my hair and glanced at the clock, 'it's only six. And why am I even getting ready? Maybe I do want to go out to dinner with him?' I groaned, finished my hair and picked out my outfit. I decided on a dress since my pants are getting tight, I chose a little black dress that would hide my baby bump and it is appropriate for any where Sesshomaru ends up taking me except maybe the Oscars. Next came the shoes. Since I've started gaining weight my feet has been killing me so I decided on a pair of 3inch heels. Nothing that would kill my feet. For makeup just some eyeliner, lip-gloss, and some powder. 'onto hair, ill just leave it down with a few curls.'

I looked at myself in the mirror. 'Ok everything looks fine.' "ah I need jewelry!" I put my silver hoops and a heart locket on.

"Sissy You have company!" I looked at the clock. 'Shocker. He's Punctual'

"I'm coming." I grabbed my black clutch and put my necessary items in it and left my room.

As I walked down the stair I heard my brother talking to Sesshomaru. "… so have her back soon please."

"Pen, leave him alone." I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs; Souta ran over and hugged me.

"You look pretty!" I smiled

"Thanks hun. Where's mama?"

"I'm here. My you look beautiful." Mama smiled and turned toward Sesshomaru. "Hello I'm Sakura Higurashi. I've heard about you but have yet had the pleasure of meeting you." Mama held her hand out.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Higurashi." Sesshomaru kissed the back of her hand.

"Oh please call me Sakura."

"Only if you call me Sesshomaru then."

"Alright, Sesshomaru it is." He turned to Kagome.

"Are you ready?' I really looked at him for the first time since I came downstairs. He was wearing black slack with a pristine white shirt and a black dinner jacket. All in all he looked very good. ' man why did I decide to go?'

"Yes I'm ready." We headed to the door as we said goodbyes.

" Don't be late Sissy." I laughed and walked back to Souta bent down to his level.

"When I get back I'll sneak into your room with some ice cream." He nodded and smiled. "Love you. Bye"

I stood up and followed Sesshomaru outside and to his car. After we got in and he started the engine he asked me a question.

"Why do you call your little brother Pen? "

"I call him Pen because it's short for Penguin. He got the nickname when he was 2 and mama took us to the zoo. He loved the penguins and I did too. So he became my little penguin. Pen for short.

"Hn:" I rolled my eyes ' great, it's going to be a silent night.'

I looked out the window and noticed we were heading out of town. "Where are we going?"

"To dinner."

"I know that, but where are we eating?"

"My house." I looked at him.

"Why your house?" I asked, but I got no response. Just a glare. I elected to be quiet and wait and see what happens.

About fifteen minutes later we pulled up to a black gate; I admired the structure as Sesshomaru punched something into the call box. The gate swung open and revealed a long driveway that went up a hill. When we reached the top there was a beautiful house.

It was two stories high; the bricks were designed like an ancient castle. In the middle of the drive way there was a fountain of a woman standing with a little boy beside her smiling and reaching down into the water. Sesshomaru parked in front of the stairs and got out of the vehicle. I was gawking at the two statues of dogs on both sides of the stairs as he opened my door and offered me his hand. I took his hand and maneuvered out of the car. 'Those statues are beautiful. Your house is beautiful.' I walked over to the one on the right and ran my hand down his nose.

"Thank you. Come, dinner should be ready soon." I followed him into the house and down the hall that was in the middle of the foyer. I glanced at the paintings that covered the walls. I slowed down to look at this one in particular it had a huge dog standing on a little hill at night looking at the moon. 'what is it with him and dogs?' I heard Sesshomaru clear his throat; I turned and saw him standing in a archway waiting for me.

"Sorry I was looking at this painting." I walked into the dining room. It was a formal dining room; there was a table that could seat up to twenty people easily. Above the middle of the table there was a huge chandelier and two smaller ones on both sides. One the walls were more amazing paintings 'I wonder why none of theses has a signature.' Sesshomaru walked past me and went to the head of the table and stood behind the chair to the right. I got his silent message and went to the chair and sat down as he pushed it in.

He sat down and servants brought out our food.

"Did you have a reason why you wanted to have dinner with me?" I slowly started eating my soup. My stomach felt upset.

"To persuade you to come live with me."

"I don't want to live here or work for you." He glared at me.

"Why not? You like the house." I stared at him in shock.

"That's why you wanted to have dinner here? So I would fall for the house and move in? You are crazy."

"Of course not! But I had hoped that I could convince you to live here."

"Why?"

"Because, by choice or not, that is my child too." He has a point. But I hardly know him! I cant just live with him'

"But why do I have to live here? I understand that it's your child too; but if you're afraid im going to keep you from him. I'm not."

"I want an heir. When is your next doctor's visit?

"An heir?"

He sighed "I have a multi-million dollar company. I need to train an heir to inherit it and run it."

"Ok. I'm still not moving in with you. I will be viewed as a home wrecker for destroying your marriage. I'm sorry I can't do that. Also we don't know each other."

"My marriage to Kagura was a business arrangement. She was to produce an heir for me and in return she got my name and social status."

"Is that all kids and marriage is to you? Business? Do you not want a child to take care of and to love?"

"He will have a nanny for that emotional bonding."

I stood up. "Ok it's not going to work. At all. I'll be going now, have another child. Bye." I walked out of the dinning room and then the house.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Inuyasha.

"Hey Hey"

"Inuyasha, I'm at your brother's house. Can you come get me?" I sat down beside the dog statue I petted earlier.

"Yea, Give me twenty minutes." We said goodbyes and I hung up and leaned against the dog. 'now my stomach hurts worse. You aren't good with you stress are you Hunny?'

"Will you stay? At least to finish your dinner?" I turned around and Sesshomaru was leaning against the other dog.

"No. Inuyasha is on his way. I'm going home to forget about this. You should do the same. I'll tell everyone Inuyasha is the dad. It'll explain the Tashio traits."

"I wont let him raise my son."

I stood up. "We have different opinions when it comes to raising kids. You can visit him or her if you want. I don't want to take this child away from you; But I'm not going to let you use him or her for your selfish needs." We started at each other for what felt like hours. I heard a horn honk and looked toward the gate 'bout time Yasha.'

"Goodbye Mr. Tashio."

I tried to run to Inuyasha's car but running and being pregnant doesn't work. On the car ride home I explained to Inuyasha what happened.

"Kagome that's how he was raised. Father was to busy building the company to pay attention to him and his mother wasn't there. He doesn't know any other way to raise a child.'

"Then how did you turn out so good?" I smiled.

"Well dad caught Misaki, that's Sesshomarus's mother, cheating when Sesshomaru was about 4. Dad divorced her and later that year he met my mother and got her pregnant. They married before I was born. Mom was totally different from Misaki. She had the same views as you. And the company was already established so dad was around more. It was too late for Sesshomaru. He was already cold-hearted, even that young. Maybe you're the girl to loosen him up. Work with him Kags."

I sighed. The rest of the ride was silence. 'That's horrible. Maybe I should give him a chance.' As I said bye to Inuyasha I was already dialing Sesshomaru's number. I walked into the house and took off my shoes.

"Tashio household. Kaede speaking."

"Kaede , this is Miss. Higurashi, is Mr. Tashio busy?"

"No ma'am. I'll get him. One moment." I waited patiently for him, while making my way upstairs. 'Mama must be in bed already.' As I entered my room I heard his voice.

"Miss. Higurashi. How can I help you?" I sighed.

"Look I may have overreacted. You know crazy female hormones. How about we try to compromise? I'll move in but no nanny. I will take care of our child."

"Hn. No. You move in and a nanny made available but she wont be used unless you need a break or have plans. Is that doable?"

"Yes bu-"

"Very well. Movers will be there tomorrow morning. Goodnight Miss Higurashi."

'That quick? Oh well. I will have to do it sooner or later.' I got ready for bed and slid under the covers./

"Kagome! People are trying to take your stuff!"

I groaned. "Mom quit yelling! I'm moving. I put my pillow over my head and covered my ears.

"What? With who? Why?" She yanked the pillow away I covered my eyes with my arm.

"Mr. Tashio. He wants to be in this baby's life." 'ok that's a lie but if she knew the truth she would try to stop me.'

"oh ok. You better call me everyday young lady! I want to meet him too."

"mama you can't interrogate him! He's not my boyfriend. He's just my baby's daddy." 'Like that sounds better'

"You are going to be living with him. I want to meet the man who is taking care of you." I scoffed. 'Like he will take care of me'

"Alright mama. I'll call and set up a dinner ok?" I laid back down.

'this will be interesting." I grabbed my cell phone and dialed his number.

"Tashio's residence."

"It's Miss. Higurashi calling for Mr. Tashio."

"Yes Ma'am one moment." I heard walking and a soft knock. "Mr. Tashio. It's Miss. Higurashi calling."

"Hello Miss Higurashi. Has the movers arrived yet?"

"Yes they have. But that's not why I was calling. My mama wants to meet you. I understand if you don't want to. I'll try to talk her out of it."

"Kagome it's fine. Is tonight at my place acceptable?"

"Yes. Are you sure you are fine with all this Mr. Tashio? Us living together seems to be a little fast."

"Miss Higurashi. It's all about the child. I will explain it all to your mother tonight. I'll send a car for you at 6:30" I heard the line go dead 'jerk'

I got up and headed downstairs, mama and the movers were sitting at the dining room table.

"Hunny they are waiting for you to pack your things. Mr. Tashio told them to leave the furniture. He had some delivered to his house."

"Alright. Mr. Tashio is sending a car at 6:30 so please be ready. He's an impatient man." I went back upstairs and started randomly throwing things into boxes. 'I'll sort it out when I get to his house.

After twenty minutes I had the essentials packed, I could come back later and get the rest.

'oh crap it's only eleven.' I decided to go take a bath then take a nap.

"Mama will you wake me up at five if I'm not up already?" I hollered down the stairs.

"Yes dear have a good nap."

I ran my water and undressed and slid into the nice relaxing water. I did my hygiene routine and relaxed for a while. I stayed in the tub for about and hour. I got out and put on my pjs and slid into bed.

"Kagome. Hunny its time to wake up." I felt someone shaking me.

I groaned. I opened my eyes "Thanks mama." I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I started to get ready. I put my makeup on which was light silver eyeshadow with black in the corners. Little bit of lipgloss. I went to my closet and picked out a black flowing dress the would be comfortable with my baby bump. 'now onto shoes' The shoes were the hardest to pick. Most of them are heels but they would hurt my feet with the extra weight of a baby. I couldn't wear sneakers so I decided to wear my black flats but I couldn't find them. 'Fine ill wear my silver 2in heels. They shouldn't kill my feet to bad'

After I put everything on I noticed the time. 6:15 'perfect timing.' I headed downstairs to see mama running around.

"Kagome! I don't know what to wear! I don't want to look like a slut or look like I don't care." She stopped in front of me and was panting. I put my hand on her shoulders.

"Wear your black dress suit. You will look professional."

"Great idea hunny" she rushed off to her room. I sighed and sunk into the couch. As soon as I closed my eyes there was a knock on the door.

I answered it, when I opened the door. There was a little man not even five foot who was very wrinkly. 'he looks like a toad' I giggled and he glared at me.

"Hello Miss. Higurashi. I am Jaken, master Tashio's most trusted servant. Are you ladies ready?"

"Yes just le me get my mom." I grabbed my silver clutch on the end table and went to mama's room.

"Mama the driver is here." I walked in and saw her finishing up.

"Alright dear. Let's go." we walked out of the house and got into the limo.

"Kagome dear you better behave." I rolled my eyes.

"Mother I'm not two"

"Sometimes your age drops when you're angry"

"Fine mama." I watched the trees whip by and got lulled into a daze.

"Dear we are here." I got out of the vehicle and walked up the stairs. The door opened an Keade greeted us.

" Miss. Higurashi welcome." I smiled 'Doesn't she work at his office?'

"Hello Keade, and may I ask aren't you the lady who greeted me at the office?"

"Yes I am Kaede Ito. Mr. Sesshomaru's head assistant; I work for him at his office and at his home. Now won't you come in? He's waiting in the library" She lead us upstairs down the hallway to a door on the right. She knocked twice and opened the door.

"Miss Higurashi and her mother are here Mr. Tashio." I walked in and gasped. There were shelves and shelves of books.

"Please come in and have a seat. Dinner should be ready shortly." I turned toward the voice; he was standing behind a lark desk covered with papers and books.

Mama walked around me and sat down in the chair in front of his desk, I took the on beside hers.

"How was the ride?" 'hes being polite? Probably for mama's sake"

"Oh it was lovely. You have an exquisite home Sesshomaru."

"Thank you Sakura, I shall give you a tour after dinner if you wish."

"That would be lovely. Now onto other matters, are you sure you want Kagome living here? It is kina fast."

"I've been thinking about it for weeks. I apologize if it seems fast. As I told your daughter, it's about the child. I want my heir as close as possible. After he is born if Ms Higurashi wishes she can stay here or she can leave."

"What do you mean leave? I'm not leaving my baby alone with you."

Sesshomaru stood up " It's my heir not your baby."

Kagome got to her feet. "Whether you like it or not it is my child too. Do you need a biology lessen Mr. Tashio? It's part of me and I'm not going to have it then just hand it over to you."

"Kagome you can stay if you wish. I'm sure that you didn't want in this situation just as much as me. However we are in it, we need to fine a working compromise."

I sat back down and sighed "Alright I understand that you want an heir so your legacy can live on. Couldn't I take him or her and raise them and when he or she is old enough to learn about the company you can teach them."

Sesshomaru sat down " I will not let my heir be raised someplace other then my home. He will be raised here or not at all."

Mama spoke up "what do you mean you mean not at all?"

He was silent. "Surely you don't mean to kill my baby?"

"An abortion Miss. Higurashi is not murder"

"why cant you just let me have it and you go have another one?"

"For the simple fact that it takes to much time to find a suitable woman."

I looked over to mama. " I don't know what to do mama?"

"Hunny this is going to be a hard decision to make. You are carrying a life. The choice of whether if lives or dies is up to you" I sniffled 'I'm not going to cry in front of him'

"Sesshomaru I'm going to have this baby. If you want to share you legacy with him or her, that's fine. I'll even move in if you wish; but you will be an active participate in your child's life." he sat in silence for a few moments

"Acceptable" I smiled.

"Can we go eat now? Fighting makes me hungry." As if to prove my point my stomach growled and I blushed.

Mama and I laughed. I glanced at Sesshomaru and noticed a corner of his mouth upwards. 'that must be his form of a smile. We'll have to work on that.'

OK I did change that much but trust me this is going to be good! Chapter 3 should be up before next Saturday. Its written I just have to type it now. Soo yea Till next time!


	3. POLL

Hello FanFiction World! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in years. Ive been writing I just haven't been typing and posting. So im putting this on all my stories that I still write and asking you guys which story do you want a chapter to first? Most Votes wins.

Thanks

Demented.


End file.
